


Not a hero

by BloodySpade0000



Series: Witch hunter [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Action, Child Abuse, Dark Past, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gore, Human Experimentation, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Nightmares, Pre-Canon, Psychological Horror, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Thriller, Violence, episodic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: "You know, your name doesn't suit you at all," He whispered against his ear. "You're not a hero.""I know,"~~~~~~~~~Hiro leaves DWMA, vowing to never come back. Three years later Maka and Soul run into him on their mission to exterminate Jack the ripper. However, what they assumed to be a simple job turns into a nightmare as people are ripped apart and lies start twisting with the truth as they soon realize Hiro is more involved than they think.
Relationships: Hiro (Soul Eater)/Original Male Character(s), Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Series: Witch hunter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886368





	Not a hero

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done before and its getting cliche. But, eh I don't give a fuck. I'm writing this because I can and I will.

Hiro, had always thought he had a purpose in life.

A place where he belonged.

That people needed him.

That he mattered.

But, as he watched the other students of DWMA become better—stronger while he lagged further and further behind, not being able to resonate with anyone, not being able to find his place and forced to watch as he lost everything that could have been his.

He realized he was wrong.

He had no purpose.

Nobody needed him except for when they wanted something for him.

He was an outcast.

Would never fit in.

Would always be alone.

And....

That was why he was standing in front of DWMA’s entrance at that moment for the last time, his mind made up.

He was going to leave.

Sure, it had been like home for the past years.

His place just wasn't here.

Maybe, it would be one day.

When he returned....

Once he found a purpose or no longer felt like drowning.

Then he would.

“Maybe...”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and tell me ur feelings. Give me some love. 💕⚘😊


End file.
